Mysterious Destiny
by Angel Blossom
Summary: Sakura & Tomoyo get dragged into a magical portal which leads to another dimension. Now they must find a way back to their own time. What awaits them, wherever they go? Will Syaoran determine the reason behind their disappearance before its too late?
1. The Creation

Mysterious Destiny

_Mysterious Destiny_

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own CCS. Clamp does. But I do own the characters that I made up. There mine!!  
_  
**Summary:**_ Sakura Kinomoto is 17 years-old. Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji get dragged into a magical portal. Which leads to another dimension. The CCS gang are now apart from each other. Now they must find a way back to their own time. Before it's too late!!_

' Thoughts '

" " Talking

( ) My Comments

Chapter 1 - The Creation

A young seventeen year old girl with auburn tresses and sparkling emerald eyes stood very still on the green grass while gazing at the night sky illuminated by mesmerizing twinkling stars. Trapped in her own deep thoughts she had reached her final decision. Without regret, she shot open her closed eyes and slowing moved her hands to the back of her neck. She pulled off the necklace that was on her a second ago. Knowing she was doing the right thing, the necklace contained a key attached to it was held in front of her as it begun to float. She had begun to chant the spell that has been familiar to her all her life.

As a fierce wind dash surrounded her presence, the key swirled around with extreme force and magically transformed into a pink staff with a star at the top of it. Twirling it with a big finish. Taking a deep breath, the cardmistress rose the staff high into the dark sky. Closing her eyes, the emerald-eyed female concentrated hard on what she wanted within her mind while focusing it on her staff.

Out of thin air, in the sky where the staff is pointed towards, a female figure appeared, just like she had pictured. Not moving at all but floating, the girl was surrounded with violet energy. Her features began to look more noticeable. She was thin with peach skin and amethyst eyes. Eyes that glowed a curiousness inside. Eyes that hid a mystery inside.

Surrounding her body, a silk purple sleeveless nightgown had reached all the way down to her feet. The sorceress held her arms over her head in the air, between her palms was an object being created. She tried harder and the object turned into a necklace made of magic. She ran a bit closer and threw it towards her. The necklace attached itself to her neck. The wind blew her beautiful golden hair.

Slowly but steady, the body came down from the sky. Sakura approached her as she landed on the ground. Once her feet touched the grass she wobbled towards it in slow motion. Sakura quickly caught her before she hit and injured herself. In a soothing voice, Sakura tried to wake up the girl who had fainted after the necklace made contact with her. The girl opened both eyes and looked at Sakura in a questionly way. Sakura just looked at her with satisfaction and relief. The girl's eyes suddenly filled with terror, turning her head away, her eyes shut tightly as her thin body trembled from fear.

Sakura gently lifted the girl's chin upwards to face her. "Don't fear of me, I would never hurt you." The girl's expression became calm. Sakura smiled feeling pleased as the fear faded away.

"I am your new mistress and you are..." She hesitated and took some time to think. She snapped her fingers and continued.

"You're name is Satsuki Shinjio."


	2. Who am I, Where am I

**_Mysterious Destiny_**  
  
Chapter 2- Who Am I, Where Am I

**Miss.Moonie** Thanks alot for your comment nn I'm looking forward to improving on my fic. Considering that this is my FIRST one. I didn't think that the page was gonna look like that so now I'll Know for next time!!  
  
**MaroTapikoka** Confused? Well I can assure you that she's not Tomoyo. Your questions will be answered in this chappie nn I know I didn't write much but I thought it'd be enough for the beginning. Sometimes writer's block gets to me (lol)  
  
**CCS-ZERO** Arigato n-n I kinda thought it'd be a good start so I went with it. Now here's my update!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_' ' Thoughts  
  
" " Talking  
  
( ) My Comments_  
  
The sun's ray shone upon Satsuki's sleeping face.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm was noisily beeping.

Slam!

Satsuki had knocked the clock down after trying to turn it off. Satsuki looked half awake at the annoying clock that was now on the floor. Finally feeling awake, she stretched her arms to notice where she was. _(She's stretching & now looking around)_ She began to observe the strange atmosphere around her. Then she took notice of what adored her neck had started to glow a very bright violet. "What is this thing?" she asked herself while she touched the beautiful necklace.  
  
"And Who am I?" Satsuki said to no one in particular.  
  
"Simple." A sweet voice spoke to Satsuki. She looked away from the necklace to search for the voice.  
  
Sakura was leaning against the door. She wore a baize bellbottom pants that evenly showed off her curves and a dark red short sleeved blouse with a black belt. "You're the new guardian of the Sakura cards and that necklace is your scepter, a very useful weapon."

"But who am I, why am I here?" Satsuki questioned.  
  
"You're here to assist me because I need help." Sakura walked towards the bed where Satsuki sat with a confused expression.  
  
"I created you and I'm your mistress, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
She looked up at her surprised plus shocked. The green-eyed beauty just smiled and winked.

"I'll show you."

Sakura walked backwards _'It's been a long time'_. She held up the star key and began. "Oh key of the star, I Sakura who accepted thy contract. "RELEASE!"  
  
A bright light came from the key in her hand and transformed into a staff which was twirled and stopped. Near the bed, a drawer opened up, a strange book floated out. She extended her hand out and the book went to her. A gust of wind surrounded the entire book. A stack of pink cards flew out the book and surrounded the two teenagers. "These are the Sakura Cards."  
  
Satsuki had an expression mixed with many emotions. "I'm the Card Mistress of the Sakura cards and the most powerful sorceress in the world." Satsuki finally got the courage to speak again.  
  
"Why did you create me, is there something I need to fulfill?"  
  
Sakura's cheerful face turned stone cold serious. "There's no time to lose. We have a special mission. This mission involves in finding the richest girl in Japan, Tomoyo Daidouji." Satsuki's eyes opened wide _'Uh-Oh! This means business.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** It's me Angel Blossom. I hope this chapter didn't bore you. However, I'm really trying my best to make it great. Hope you liked it. I seriously know that you'll all be definitely happy with my next chappie. I hope...(sweat- drop) hahahaha. For any comments you can email me at  
  
If you got any ideas for my fic or you can tell me why it was so boring, I'd really appreciate it.

Ja ne!!

_**Chapter 2 is Revised!**_


	3. Depressed

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does. But I do own the characters I made up. NN

**Tomoyo-chan:** I'm totally glad that you enjoy my fic. Yeah, I'm trying to make it mysterious. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!

**Sailor Jamie:** Definitely gonna check out your fics! Count on it! THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!

' ' Thoughts

" " Talking

( ) My Comments

Chapter 3 - Depressed

A boy lay on a large green sofa in the living room of his luxurious apartment. Sadden eyes wouldn't leave his handsome face. Not caring what people thought of him. He just remained in his depression. He couldn't think of nothing else except for that certain emerald-eyed girl who has stolen his heart.

"Syaoran?" a voice came from behind.

A sixteen year old girl with jet-black hair and ruby eyes looked at him with a worried expression. She motioned herself to sit down next to him and made an attempt to make a conversation.

"Syaoran, you can't stay this way. You're only hurting yourself."

"I don't care what I do" he grunted.

"If you really love Sakura then go find her." pleaded his cousin while hoping that she could at least knock some sense into him.

"What? I'm not powerful enough to save her. That'll require a lot of magical power. Besides who will help me? There's no hope…" said Syaoran as he closed his eyes again.

'That's the point! Duh! Sometimes he can just be so stubborn!" she thought.

Meiling snapped her fingers at an idea. "I wonder. What about Eriol?"

Syaoran just gave her a blank stare "Hiiragizawa?" He raised one eyebrow after saying that name.

'She's lost her mind!'

Folding his arms "Only and IF ONLY he agrees not to call me anything funny!"

"Kay, whatever now let's go already!"

"Ahhhhhh!" Syaoran yelled while he was being dragged all the way to the one he hates the most.

-Hiiragizawa Residence-

In a silver picture frame was a beautiful maiden dancing in mother nature's beauty with a bouquet of magnolias and daisies in her arms. Many more flowers decorated the background. Sapphire eyes stared intently at the photo in his hand. "Tomoyo…" he gently whispered. A cute little black stuffed animal entered. "Eriol, you have visitors."

Snapping back to reality, he answered the floating creature in a calm voice. "Tell them to come in." Eriol replied without turning around.

"Of course." the black creature went to fetch the guests. Glancing once more at the photo he set it down on the small table and got up from his red chair.

He looked towards the door and saw a tired Syaoran, and a determined Meiling.

"This is a surprise." said the reincarnation with a smile. "Not likely. Listen I'm just here because I need your help." Syaoran spoke. "Besides it was her idea!"

"Shut up you're not going to win this fight." She smirked.

Eriol's smiling face changed to serious. "You've got my attention."

Syaoran tried as desperately as he could from raising his voice. "You know exactly what happened that night."

Of course he did. How could Eriol ever forget it was the most awful sight ever, having to see your love ones being taken away. The worst was he wasn't able to stop it either. As soon as he heard this he knew what his descendant was bringing up.

His eyes widened, Syaoran continued "And we have to get them back somehow. I don't care if I have to risk my life, if only I could just see her one more time."

Eriol fixed his square-rimmed glasses and stared at his descendant in a serious manner.

"What do you suggest we do?"

"We make a plan." Meiling finally spoke after watching the long discussion. Millions of thoughts gathered inside her head. As she pondered for what the best solution can be. While observing the conversation between the two she had somehow come up with something.

Both guys looked at the Chinese girl stunned. Meiling was always energetic, brave and strong. The only time that tears would come if a situation like this was most definitely difficult to handle.

Speaking while her head is down "We have to... for their sake, we have to save them." She dropped on her knees while she burst into tears. Memories clouded in her mind as she cried uncontrollably.

Syaoran looked at Eriol. Eriol nodded knowing what he was thinking. "But we'll need some help." he informed.

Everyone stood silently in the quiet room.

--

I love you guys!! Please R+R! I've got some much ideas for this fic. I can't wait to write the next chappie. See ya soon. Remember if you wanna flame me or tell me something else about my fic, Go Ahead! - If you wanna chat, well. That's cool too! n n Ja ne!!


	4. The Plan

*Mysterious Destiny*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Clamp does. I don't own KST. But I do own the character[s] I made up. n _ n  
  
Yokki~ !sweatdrop! I finally updated after a long time lolz. Hope you like it!!!!!!!  
  
Distant Moon~ hehe. yea I know, my chapters ARE short. Bear with me! Lolz Chappie 4 is actually longer!!! ^-^  
  
Shattered Midnight Dreams~ Cool!!! I'm so happy that you love my fic! *goes star-eyed * My fic is gonna get even better!!  
  
Cherryblossom825~ OOPS! I forgot to mention all of the new guardian's features. Well Sakura needs another guardian for help. Why? To look for Tomoyo of course. She can't do it by herself. Besides Kero & Yue can't come save her. For Mysterious reasons. I can't tell you right now what she looks like cuz it'll spoil everything. So you'll be getting to hear from her REAL soon. Who knows what chapter. Can't tell ya! ^-^ I think that clears everything up!  
  
Tomoyo-Chan~ I know. (Tears) Meiling cried.. So sad! What's gonna happen next? Read and Find out! ^-^  
Chapter 4 The Plan  
  
The moonlight shined so ever brightly on everything in sight. A figure stood on a tree branch. The wind gracefully blew her hair. Passion written all over her eyes.  
  
Eriol suddenly turned his attention towards the noise coming from the roof. He turned to look up at the ceiling.  
  
"What's the matter?" questioned Meiling.  
  
Before he could answer, the window attached to the ceiling shattered into pieces. Syaoran alarmed at the sound. Quickly rushed in front of Meiling to protect her. (AN/:ooh tryin to be some hero Syao-kun)  
  
A fiery haired girl soared down the broken window and hit the floor with a perfect stand.  
  
"Long time, no see" The mysterious girl spoke slyly.  
  
"Haven't changed a bit, ne? Saint Tail?" Eriol replied teasingly.  
  
"Do you know her, Eriol?" Meiling asked full of curiosity.  
  
"Lookie, Lookie I didn't know you had a girlfriend. Don't be like that. You better stop hiding secrets." Syaoran told him teasingly.  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Remember the last time you teased me? Now, we don't want that to happen again now, do we?" He pointed at him.  
  
Syaoran placed a hand on his chin and began to wonder. His thoughtful expression immediately changed. He started to sweat-drop and waved his hands defensively.  
  
"Um...you know what forget what I said."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way" Eriol stopped pointing at him.  
  
Meiling clinged onto her cute cousin. He is cute. "You better tell me what he did to you.  
  
"Maybe later" The amber-eyed teen got out of her grasp.  
  
The mysterious girl was sweat-dropping at the entire scene. Unbelievable how she could actually be ignored from the result of ONE simple question.  
  
The blue-eyed girl coughed to get their attention. "Oops, guess we kinda got carried away" Eriol said embarrassed.  
  
"KINDA? I'd say it was farther than that. Uh-huh! Definetly"  
  
"Who are you anyways?" Syaoran asked rather in a suspious voice.  
  
She had suddenly become nervous from his intense stare. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Meimei Haneoka" She said proudly and made a piece sign.  
  
"I see you haven't changed" Eriol gave in a long sigh.  
  
"Neither have you, you still carry that evil smile of yours" said the blue- eyed gal.  
  
"The one that you can't tell what he's thinking?" asked the ruby-eyed girl.  
  
"That's the one!" Meimei responded excited.  
  
Syaoran raised a hand to his forehand. "You actually know this demon! Give me a break!"  
  
Meiling giggled.  
  
"By the way, why are you here?" The young sorcerer asked anxiously.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I sensed trouble here in Hong Kong." Meimei answered in a very serious tone.  
  
"Baka, you think I'm falling for that. Admit it you were probably spying on us!"  
  
Syaoran was watching this feeling amused.  
  
Meimei fell anime style.  
  
Immediately rose back up on her feet and yelled in his face.  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Well you're certainly as stubborn as ever."  
  
Meimei just grunted and turned her head away.  
  
Syaoran spoke up after 'little' fight.  
  
"So.. what makes you so sure that you can be of any help to us"  
  
Meimei turned to Syaoran's direction.  
  
"I've been doing it my WHOLE life"  
  
"How so?" He questioned.  
  
"Well, jumping from roof to roof is kinda her hobby"  
  
A vein popped from Meimei's fist. The irritated girl was ready to knock him out.  
  
She spoke in a warning voice.  
  
"I don't do it for fun!!"  
  
Meiling sweat dropped at the scene. "Say, then what is it you do at night? Lemme guess you sneak a peak at you crush's apartment" Meiling grinned.  
  
Heat rose up Meimei's cute face, leaving her redder than a cherry.  
  
"No.. No.. No.. Now, why would I do something like that?" The blushing girl stammered nervously.  
  
Meimei sweatdropped and straightened herself out. She coughed to clear her throat.  
  
"You see, at times people are victims of stolen items in my city. My best friend Seira is a nun-in-training, who uses her free time to pray in the church and give hope to the innocent ones who come to speak out their troubles. Seira usually tells me their problems which involve something that has been stolen. That's where I come in. At night, I disguise myself with my second identity, Saint Tail. I can assure that it's difficult because sometimes I get chased by the police. Eventually, I always steal back what's rightfully theirs. Those thoughts of capturing me will never become to a reality!"  
  
"Meimei is known as the mysterious Saint Tail. No one catch her." Eriol mentioned.  
  
"That's right! No one can." Meimei proudly worded.  
  
Meiling smiled cutely. 'So she's the famous Saint Tail. Interesting."  
  
"Alright enough chit-chat. Let's get down to business" Syaoran became serious but managed to get their attention.  
  
*---*----*---*----*---*---*----*---*----*---*---*----*---*----*---*---*  
  
Yes! There's Chapter 4, I think it was longer than the other chapters. Well, I hope you liked it! I know I took a long time to update I hope this pleased you. Forgive me! Don't forget to Review ^-^ I'll be sure to update soon. I just hope to get at least 20 reviews! Ja ne! 


	5. Departure: Three Sorcerers Join Forces!

*Mysterious Destiny*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. I don't own Kaitou Saint Tail.  
  
Shattered Midnight Dreams~ Wow, so you really did get a laugh from Chapter 4. I tried to make it as funny as I could. ^-^ The Epilogue of Can't Stand You was Hilarious! I loved it!  
  
Cattleya~ Hahahaha. You wrote the Inuyasha fic! I remember. Lolz  
  
Tomoyo-Chan~ Thanx a lot. Oh and thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jarjayes~ Yes, this is kind of a crossover. Thanx for reviewing my chappies.  
  
Chibiwinwin~ Glad you like it. Tomoyo will be coming soon I can assure you that.  
  
Sapphire_Z~ Ahhhhhh! Wow I'm so happy that you reviewed. Lolz. I've been sick sorry for not emailing you. ^-^  
  
Shirubaa~ Thanx a lot for reviewing! I'm working on making them longer it's kinda hard. Glad you like it so far!  
  
Chapter 5 Departure: Three Sorcerers Join Forces!  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji have vanished. It is currently unknown where they may be at the moment" Meiling informed.  
  
'Has it. has it really been that long?' Syaoran thought sadly. In his heart he missed those sparkling emerald eyes that shone with happiness.  
  
"There is a slight problem" Syaoran said out of the blue.  
  
"What?" Everyone stared at him in curiosity.  
  
The gang stood lost in thought. Trying to figure out what the future clan leader meant.  
  
Eriol shifted his glasses "If I'm not mistaken, it seems to me that somebody must be involved with their disappearance. I know this sounds strange but why else would this happen?"  
  
"If I remember correctly, Sakura and Tomoyo were pulled into a mysterious portal. Someone must be behind this. There's no way it could've been a Clow Card. Myself and Sakura captured every single one. I doubt it" Syaoran gave off his speech feeling slightly troubled of what the possibility can be.  
  
"Do you think that instead of a disappearance it was more likely a kidnapping?" asked Meimei.  
  
"I don't know. But what strikes me is what the possibility is. Our friends might have been kidnapped for the Clow cards." Meiling spoke her thoughts.  
  
Syaoran's head shot up in shock. "That has to be it!" Anger boiled inside him, almost allowing it to released.  
  
Meimei gasped. "Then we've got to hurry. There's no time to lose!"  
  
"Wait! Wait! Who invited you in?" Eriol slowed Meimei before she could burst out the door.  
  
" Um.. Listen! Mr. Reincarnation of Clow Reed makes me totally cool cause of that! I'm here to help! Now if you weren't so busy teasing me. We'd be saving his girlfriend right about like what 10 minutes ago??????" Meimei completely blurted out at Eriol.  
  
Syaoran's cheeks tinted some red on them. Meimei realized what she had done and apologized. "Unless.. she's your girlfriend, Eriol!" An evil smirk replace her smile.  
  
Eriol blushed in embarrassment. "Are you crazy!!! She's my half- daughter for Gods sake!"  
  
"Hey! HEY! We've wasted enough time already" Syaoran was begging to lose his patience.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind I'd like to go and kill whoever kidnapped my cherry blossom"  
  
Meiling giggled "I knew it! You are such a bad liar Syaoran!"  
  
He ignored Meiling's babble and got back to the important thing.  
  
"We should be heading to the Tsukimine Shrine." Eriol told his descendant.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Because it's possible that the old cherry blossom still has magic. That way we will be able to somehow combine our energy to transport ourselves to the next world. Meimei are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Of course! That's what I'm here for." Meimei answered.  
  
"Hey.. Haneoka, thank you" Syaoran thanked the bubbly redhead.  
  
Meimei looked in his direction "No problem. I'm determined to do whatever I can to save your friends. Besides when I sensed that my old friend her was in danger, I couldn't possibly just stay home and ignore the feeling. I had to do something"  
  
Meiling smiled happily. "You're so kind. What would we ever do without you?"  
  
Meimei returned the smile. "We better get going before it's too late"  
  
"Right! Let's go." Syaoran returned to serious mood.  
  
They were all heading out the door, Meiling was about to head out until Syaoran stopped her.  
  
"No, you can't go. It's far too dangerous."  
  
" But why?" Meiling asked feeling hurt after hearing her cousin's firm words.  
  
"We don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"We?" Meiling asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes, 'we'." Meiling turned to see that it was Meimei who spoke to her.  
  
"You're a sweet girl, none of us would want you to get hurt. What would happen if you were captured as well? Then what? Your cousin shows an awful lot of concern towards you"  
  
Meiling turned her gaze back to her cousin, who was having a difficult time with himself. She couldn't see his face because his eyes were to the floor.  
  
"Understand that you have no magic, I don't want to risk your life!"  
  
Eriol left Meimei's side and went over to comfort Meiling. He placed a hand on her left shoulder. She looked up in surprise.  
  
"I know how you feel. But it's best that you remain her for a while. There's a chance the battle will get dangerous and there wouldn't any safe place for you to stay."  
  
Meiling nodded sadly in understanding. "I.understand"  
  
~*Behind the Mansion, Below the Balcony*~  
  
"I'll be leaving you in charge, Spinel" Eriol talked to Spinel outside the mansion.  
  
"Understood. But what will I do if Yue or Keroberos stop by?"  
  
"Treat them to a cup of coffee. It's so simple, really"  
  
The black creature raised an eyebrow "Are you serious, master?"  
  
"Of course not! If they do come by, tell them everything and that we are on our way"  
  
"What am I gong to do about Nakuru?" Spinel asked feeling a bit worried.  
  
"Me? Well it's quite obvious. We're gonna have fun!" A bouncy brunette gleefully answer the creature's troubling question. However, Nakuru's answer wasn't exactly the one he wanted to hear.  
  
The attractive brunette showed the chocolate cake in her arms.  
  
"Is that..?" Said the sun guardian in a nervous voice.  
  
"What else would it be? You're eating sweets with me!"  
  
"Get away from me!" The cute stuffed animal yelled desperately.  
  
Nakuru chased him all over (inside) the mansion.  
  
"Aw.c'mon, just try some!" The jumpy girl shouted in an attempt to catch the floating black cat.  
  
" No..no..noooo!" Nakuru caught him by the tail. Spinel was trying to escape but failed. She grabbed him and stuffed a large piece of chocolate cake in his tiny mouth.  
  
The sun guardian's eyes whirled in dizziness. "ME WANT MORE!!" Spinel floated happily in joy. But in a crazy kinda hyper way!  
  
~*Tsukimine Shrine*~  
  
The trio of magicians gathered around the ancient cherry blossom tree. Syaoran's amber orbs stared at a flower petal that floated in his hand. He closed his eyes tightly, whispering such a delicate name "Sakura"  
  
Meimei turned to her left, she pitied the depressed boy. Without noticing a pink petal made it's way to her palm. She looked at with curiosity,  
  
"Such a beautiful name from such a delicate flower. I would like to meet this girl who captured his heart."  
  
'Hmm.. she must be real special'  
  
"I think it would be a great idea if we all released our most powerful attacks. Do you agree?" Eriol interrupted all thoughts being made at the moment.  
  
Syaoran snapped back to reality. "It doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I'll give it a try"  
  
"I'll go first" Meimei volunteered and steeped forward. She looked at the tree with determination. She spined in a circle and raised her arms in the air. A wand popped out of thin air and she grabbed it in that instant. Meimei's right hand gripped the wand, the magician bowed her head and a black hat appeared. Covering her head with the hat, she took it off which resulted several balloons that came out. Meimei closed her eyes once the black hat disappeared. Between two fingers, a playing card appeared. The card was thrown in the sky and Meimei shouted out "One!" A second card was thrown "Two!" Then, "Three!" The magician waved her wand until sparks were sent towards the Cherry Blossom tree. All three cards head there as well. Once it reached the tree, an opening had been created by the clever Meimei. A portal was opened through the tree trunk.  
  
"Now that's what I call Perfect Aim!" Meimei said happily knowing she had accomplished something.  
  
"True. Smart thinking Meimei" commented Eriol.  
  
"All in a day's work" winked Meimei at him.  
  
"My turn." Syaoran marched towards the tree. He held a red necklace attached to a black sphere. After he held it in front of him, he shook it once to unleash the weapon to it's true form. Syaoran grabbed four ofudas. Wind, Water, Fire, and Lightning were each smashed against his powerful sword. These four powers were sent towards the tree in attempt to make a bigger entrance.  
  
"What are you insane?!" "You'll burn the damn tree down!" Eriol scolded.  
  
"What do you expect that I break it open with my own two hands?!" Syaoran yelled in his face.  
  
"Will you idiots stop fighting? Look!!" Meimei shouted at them.  
  
"Huh?" The two said bewildered.  
  
"Almost." An entrance was opening up in the trunk of the tree.  
  
"Hurry up! Before it closes." Meimei panicked while she ran towards the portal.  
  
The entrance to the other world was closing fast! There was no choice. Eriol grabbed his staff and sent red energy towards it, causing the portal to reopen.  
  
"Alright, we don't have much time!"  
  
The trio ran as fast as their legs could allow them. The portal started to close again. "NOW!" Together they shouted.  
  
The entire gang ran towards their only hope that existed. AT the same time, each one of them grabbed onto each other and dived into the portal. Faith would now chose where they'd end up. Time will tell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five pages! Can you believe that! I think I'm improving. Sorry for the long update, I would've sooner but it's just that I'm sick at the moment. I thought that it wouldn't be fair to keep you waiting any longer. By the way, A BIG THANX to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. You make me so happy. If you want me to read a fic of yours, Just feel free to email me about it or anything else. To those people that I've read theirs. I enjoy every minute of it. No matter how long the update takes., you can count on me to review it! Oh yeah I hope you all liked this chappie. Next Chapter The real action begins. You won't want to miss that! See ya soon! ^-^ 


	6. Enter Satsuki! The Beauty from Nowhere

*Mysterious Destiny*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. I don't own Kaitou Saint Tail.  
  
A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews! You make me so happy!! Sorry, for updating so late. I've had a MAJOR Writer's Block!! I tell ya , you can expect more after this chapta if you just REVIEW!!. No matter what I will catch up on my fic.. ^-^ Like I said in the last chapter this one should be quite interesting. Romance on the way!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mysterious Destiny.  
  
Chapter 6 - Enter Satsuki! The Beauty from Nowhere  
  
The Golden Sun rised to lighten up the Darkness which was once. The Cherry Blossom Trees Bloomed beautifully in the season of spring. However, evil seemed to dwell upon the outskirts of Kyoto.  
  
Flower Petals were scattered every inch on the ground. The future Li Clan Leader awoke from his sleep. Eyes opened to reveal handsome colored amber pools. It appeared to be that he was laying on his back, his troubled face stared at the sky. "Eriol, Meimei, Tomoyo,.... Sakura"  
  
Syaoran slowly rose to his feet and recollect the memories that he last remembered. 'That's right! We entered that mysterious entrance! To find Sakura and Tomoyo. What is this place? It looks peaceful but it seems suspicious at the same time'  
  
The chestnut haired teenager walked upon the place he was in. As well as to find the whereabouts of his fellow comrades. With each step, each felt even more uncomfortable.  
  
" I wonder where they are. Perhaps both of them landed somewhere else since I was nowhere near them. We must've separated after we came here"  
  
A noise startled Syaoran's out loud thinking brung him a little bit of suspicion. The extremely loud noise was coming from a rooftop. "Why's a woman shouting? I better check it out"  
  
Syaoran easily leaped up to a balcony which was below the roof. Grabbing on to the roof with both hands to sneak a peek at the suspicious shouting. He saw a teenager like himself who Appeared to be in a kneeling position, she seemed to be doing something at the moment  
  
' A girl? I wonder what she's up to." He decided to stay and find out.  
  
"Surely! Was I really chosen to be the guardian of this jewel?!" The girl held up the pink sphere that she called a jewel up high. Rainbow colors reflected off its natural beauty.  
  
The girl was wearing a white Kimono and a red ribbon around her waist to safely secure it on. She wore sandals as well with her golden hair flowing freely except for a ribbon tied on. The girl placed the jewel back in her right palm. She flashed her bright amethyst eyes towards it angrily and began to whine. "Why? Why me? If it won't even obey my commands why must I use this. I suppose this leaves me no choice!!"  
  
When the girl with golden hair like an angel turned to place the jewel in her hand, Syaoran was able to get a better glimpse of her. He gasped at the sight. She possessed a one of a kind Beauty.  
  
The boys efforts to stay quiet had failed him dearly. Unfortunately, the beautiful girl caught up with his presence. The girl clenched her teeth 'What a fool! I was so busy arguing that I almost missed that strange aura. It's pretty powerful.'  
  
The girl whirled around but Syaoran got down into hiding before she spotted him. "Damn it! Identify yourself! How dares intrude! Come out of hiding at once!" The girl shouted angrily to make the Little Wolf reveal himself.  
  
'What should I do? Should I show myself? What the hell is that jewel she carries? There's only one way to get my questions answered.  
  
The girl was getting impatient by each passing second, she burned red with anger. "Get out! Show Yourself!"  
  
'Well, it's now or never' Syaoran jumped off the balcony onto the roof without hesitation, behind the girl.  
  
The girl spotted him and faced him. "Who are you? How dare you disturb me?!" Syaoran quirked an eyebrow " Don't steal my lines. I should be asking you"  
  
"You possess a powerful aura" The girl grinned. "If I must. My name is Satsuki." It was the Little Wolf's turn to grin. "Is that it? A pretty name but what no last name?"  
  
"Hmph! I have no intention of telling you my last name." Her sweet smile aimed towards him.  
  
"You're cute but annoying. Introduce yourself. It's impolite to keep a girl waiting"  
  
"I was about to but you began to yap and I just didn't have the heart to stop you."  
  
Satsuki's sweet smile turned changed into a frown.  
  
"I'm Syaoran Li. The Future Leader of the Li clan in China."  
  
Her lips opened to let out a small gasp, in this particular moment a memory came back to her. Satsuki remembered when the Card Mistress mentioned this matter to her.  
  
@@~*Flashback*~@@  
  
A feminine voice spoke out, revealing her shining emerald pools which hid a tint of worry.  
  
"Satsuki-chan, I must to tell you for your own safety *sigh* something very important." "What worries you, mistress?" Satsuki seemed to be concerned. "What must I know?"  
  
"There is someone. I deeply love with all my heart. My instincts tell me that he is probably seeking a way to enter in this world. His name is Syaoran Li."  
  
"Syaoran Li?" The guardians amethyst eyes stared back at her in curiosity.  
  
"Yes; he came from Hong Kong, China. Apparently he was sent to capture the Clow Cards like myself. But as fate may see it, I in reality was destined to the Cards." Our young sorceress looked at the starry night.  
  
Satsuki sat on a nearby chair, taking in Sakura's words.  
  
"Why are you so worried, mistress? Am I in some sort of danger that I must be aware of?"  
  
"You still don't understand. Well let me explain to you what I think." Sakura's hands tightened its grip on the balcony's Her expression was filled with fright.  
  
The beautiful guardian awaited what she was to say next.  
  
Sakura's eyes closed with her bangs hiding her emerald pools, her back was facing the young girl.  
  
"You must beware of Syaoran Li. For I fear that he could perhaps be under mind control or appear to be evil in some way. Be cautious when you approach and that is if you meet him."  
  
Satsuki looked at her surprised and nodded confidently. "I understand! I'll do as you request!"  
  
Sakura at last stood up straight and faced her to reveal her gems. She closed them to Give a sweet smile of appreciation. "Arigatou! Attack if its necessary Satsuki-chan. Syaoran-kun could kill you with one blow if he wanted to. If he's evil he can still do it so Kioskero(Be Careful!) "Un!" 'How tough will this Li guy be? Doesn't matter I'll beat him no matter what!"  
  
@@~*End of Flashback*~@@  
  
'This boy, he was the one my mistress spoke of. He must've hurt her purposely somehow. The time has finally come. I'll make sure to make him pay dearly for what he's done!"  
  
Satsuki's amethyst eyes flashes a look of hatred. Syaoran noticed her sudden change of character.  
  
"I WILL make you pay!!" Satsuki opened up her kimono (AN/: NO! She's not taking her clothes off ! Perverts!!) to reveal a hidden Japanese samurai sword. Quickly taking it of its sheath she charged towards her opponent with godlike speed.  
  
"Kuso! She's fast!" Syaoran managed to dodge the attack but not as much. Satsuki successfully left a cut in Syaoran's left arm, leaving him injured.  
  
"Not bad for a girl, huh? Too bad I only managed to damage that arm." Satsuki pointed her sword proudly at him. She grinned evilly at the Little Wolf who clutched onto his arm painfully.  
  
"I gotta get my sword out." Syaoran worded in pain in a attempt to pull the necklace around his neck. He desperately tried to make it become into its true form. The Magical Li Sword. Which has been passed down by many generations.  
  
"Why did you hurt my, mistress?!!!!" Tears came out of her eyes as the next attack which was prepared came its way.  
  
"Nani?!" Both swords collided with extreme force causing Syaoran's feet to be pushed back  
  
He attempted to push the same force back with his sword against her own.  
  
"What? Hurt your mistress?! I don't even know who she is!" Syaoran pushed the angelic looking girl to the ground.  
  
"You! You hurt Miss Sakura's feelings and for that I will make you pay!" 'Not only that if this guy was brainwashed or something then why does he seem so normal to me?' Something triggered Satsuki's memory.  
  
'If he IS under some sort of mind control then I gotta get him out of it!'  
  
Syaoran stared at the fallen girl, at last he realized she had said something very important.  
  
'Did she say. Sakura?' Before the handsome Little Wolf got a chance to ask, Satsuki did a double flip right over the CardCaptor who happened to be two inches taller than herself.  
  
She landed a great distance away from her opponent which allowed her to prepare for her next attack. As well that the jump shed did let her to fully escape the young sorcerer's Last blow.  
  
Satsuki noticed that she had was no match against Syaoran's powerful sword. There's no other choice left, but to switch to a completely different technique. Perhaps this brilliants idea will give her the advantage. 'It's all up to me, now is the perfect time to put it to the test."  
  
Satsuki landed in a kneeling position. Her white Kimono contained the pink jewel that she once had in her possession. 'Now's my chance!'  
  
Syaoran realized the girl had done the inexplicable and turned around to see what she was up to. He was just in time for an entertaining event to take place.  
  
Satsuki placed the jewel in her palm, closed them up into a prayer pose. A chant began.  
  
Mystical Powers Within  
Guide me through the path I am in  
Change my State  
Sky and Water, Give me your Strength!  
  
A crystal pink jewel glowed with immense energy. Rainbow colors bounce off its sphere shape. A Transformation took place, Satsuki's shiny golden hair that tied it with a white Ribbon quickly loosened. Since there was so much wind dashing at her side.  
  
The young Japanese girl opened her eyes to reveal shining amethyst gems. Syaoran stared in awe. "Those eyes. look almost like Sakura's emeralds."  
  
The pink sphere transformed into a extremely long scepter was of a silver blue color. The jewel is located on top of the scepter included with feather white wings surrounding Or hugging the jewel.  
  
Satsuki pointed the transformed jewel towards Syaoran. An amazing blast of Water shot from the Tiny gem. Syaoran had no time to avoid such an attack that he was knocked out cold. Or so Satsuki assumed.  
  
She felt a bit satisfied but her conscious told her the battle was far from over. Syaoran quickly rose at rapid speed to attempt to get the new weapon out of Satsuki's possession.  
  
The Guardian moved out of the way, before he could get a chance to swipe it from her.  
  
"You're no fun! These powers are new. Give me a chance to test them out on you!!!!!!!!!!" Satsuki mocked hi. In doing so she attacked with a enormous water attack shooting out of the scepter.  
  
Once again he was thrown to the floor by force, his sword dropped out of his grip. Syaoran struggled to pick up the fallen sword. He did and made a ran for it towards the girl who injured him. "Who's your mistress? I don't even who she is. I don't even know you!"  
  
Satsuki bended and sat down on the floor Japanese Style, whispering a sentence "Grant my wish!" Angels wings sprout from her back allowing her to escape into the sky. "What the FUCK?!" Syaoran almost lost balance, and let his eyes follow her in the air.  
  
"You have wings. Almost an exact replica of Yue's angelic wings"  
  
A thought formed in Satsuki's mind 'He's quite strong. I will have to admit that. If I can't defeat him, then I must try a different approach. Perhaps if I caught him off guard, I will surely make him face defeat.'  
  
Syaoran cautiously watched the floating girl suspiciously 'I wonder what she's up to'  
  
'Also I can tie him up. Make him beg for mercy. I'll take him to my mistress and she'll destroy him. Muhahahahahahahahahahahahaha!'  
  
Satsuki dived towards him , seeing he was in some sort of dream land.  
  
'Almost there, I'll steal the sword and I win!' Prayed silently for everything to come out as planned.  
  
Syaoran's back was facing Satsuki's gaze. She immediately tried to swipe it from him. "I don't think so!" Syaoran whirled around, snatching the scepter and throwing his valued sword over her head. Into making her think that he was trying to kill her.  
  
Satsuki ducked and Syaoran grabbed her by the waist before she could escape.  
  
The sorcerer's grip was to strong on her to get out so easily. Satsuki's back is to him. Her bangs are currently covering her eyes to hid emotion. Syaoran is kind of hugging her tightly by the waist to keep her from escaping.  
  
"Please, I need to know where Sakura is. I'm not your enemy, I love her with all my heart!" Syaoran Li managed to struggle out the painful words in agony.  
  
'This boy, he somehow resembles Miss Sakura's heart of kindness. They are so alike.'  
  
"DO you really love her?" Satsuki asked to be sure of her thoughts.  
  
"Of course I love her! I'd give my life for her. Damn it!"  
  
"I see so you didn't hurt her feelings then?"  
  
"Why did you think that? I never want to do that. Especially if someone did make her cry I'd beat the crap outta them."  
  
Satsuki laughed "I can't believe t! I wanted to kill you so badly, I actually thought you hurt Miss Sakura's feelings because once she told me about you and looked pained while she did."  
  
"Oooooh really? Did she happen to mention my natural irresistible looks?" Syaoran combed his messy Chestnut brown hair, pretending to be conceited.  
  
"Actually you don't look so cute to me." Satsuki grinned.  
  
Syaoran fell anime style and frowned. She paced a finger to her face and cast on a wondering expression. "I wonder where Miss Sakura got such a.. UNIQUE sense of taste in guys."  
  
She happened to notice that he glared daggers at her, but only giggled. "Why you! Hey wait a sec how do you know Sakura?"  
  
"Huh? Oh well Miss Sakura is the most powerful sorceress in the world and is my mistress."  
  
"Your mistress, then where the fuck did you come from?" Now a dozen questions popped into his head.  
  
"Your so rude! I'm the guardian of the Sakura Cards, plus to answer your annoying question, I was created."  
  
"What for?"  
  
Satsuki plastered on a fake serious expression. "To make your life a living hell (Syaoran looked at her like she was insane) I'm just kidding! Take a joke. Ne ways I was created to fill the soul purpose of assisting Miss Sakura in locating her best friend Miss Tomoyo"  
  
"What you mean Tomoyo isn't with you?" "Unfortunately that's the case." Satsuki replied sadly. (AN:/They're not close anymore)  
  
Two voices can be heard nearby. More likely are yelling at each other. Both of them stared at One another and nodded, knowing a fight might be coming their way. The voices were getting louder meaning whoever or whatever was coming close.  
  
"WHO CAN IT OCCUR TO THAT, SPALSHING A GIRL WITH WATER IS THE BEST METHOD!!" A female voice shouted at the top of lungs.  
  
"What? What?! Now your blaming me! YOU were WAISTING TIME CUZ, You're the ONE who was sleeping!!" A male voice answered a complaining girl.  
  
Meimei waved her hands up and down wildly, "You're so mean!" She proceeded to fake cry.  
  
"Gomen ne Meimei-chan!! It WAS the nearest bucket of water so since you love to SWIM I thought you wouldn't be mad."  
  
Meimei stooped her fake crying and hovered over her partner with a scary face. "HIRAGIZAWA! I'm gonna get you for what you did!!" She ran to chase Eriol.  
  
But Eriol came to an abrupt stop "Meimei keep quiet." He whispered.  
  
"WHAT?! I'm not gonna shut up cause your telling me to.." Meimei stopped and felt a presence nearby.  
  
"I can sense a Sakura Card, Syaoran might be near"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken I sense a presence-NO two of them very close" Meimei closed her eyes , she was able to feel two people with strong magic very close to them.  
  
"Let's go!" Eriol waited for her agreement, Meimei nodded 'Un!'  
  
"I hear them!" Satsuki alerted.  
  
"Over there! Up on that roof top, Hurry!" Meimei rushed, while a tired out Eriol ran behind catching up. 'She's faster than usual, I guess the cops been trying to chase her even more than before'  
  
At last Meimei and Eriol reached the rooftop to find a surprising discovery. "Syaoran! What are you doing?!"  
  
"Hiiragizawa! You and Meimei were the magic presences I sensed" Syaoran jumped back surprised. "Aww.. didn't you miss me?" Eriol began to tease.  
  
"As if." Syaoran looked away, crossed his arms.  
  
'All he does is bring hell tome! No fuckin way I'm gonna miss that idiot' Syaoran thought secretly to himself.  
  
Meimei took notice of the other presence, behind Syaoran who clearly showed a serious expression in her features. Apparently Meimei's moody self didn't wear off. She was goona ask her some questions.  
  
"Hey girl!" Meimei shouted, interrupting Satsuki's train of thought.  
  
Satsuki stared in her direction 'Who's she?'  
  
"Ok! You Bitch I want answers! Now gimme them right now!" Meimei went towards Satsuki who held a confused expression. Meimei ignored her 'innocent' act and yanked the collar of her precious Kimono.  
  
"What the hell is she doing now?" Eriol observed the scene. Syaoran only 'Huh?' the situation.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?! WHERE DID THOSE RIDICULOUS WINGS COME FROM?! AND THIRD ,YOU BETTER TELL ME THE WHEREABOUTS OF SAKURA KINOMOTO AND TOMOYO DAIDOUJI?!!!"  
  
"I'M MAD TIRD AND HUNGRY?! NOW ANSWER MY QUESTIONS BEFORE I DROWN WITH WATER LIKE THAT IDIOT TRIED TO OVER THERE!" Meimei stole a glance and pointed and accusing finger at Eriol. (AN:/You should now by now that Meimei is wet from water)  
  
"One, My name is Satsuki Shinjio. Second these wings sprouting out of my back is a special ability I'm blessed with. Third, Miss Sakura Kinomoto is my mistress. Miss Sakura said that she doesn't want to return to her time and prefers to remain in this dimension until she finds Miss Tomoyo, NOW LET GO OF ME!" Satsuki responded in a very calm tone, until she raised her voice that minna-san heard her words.  
  
Upon hearing Satsuki's dangerous words, Meimei immediately released her. "Meimei! You should control your anger!" Eriol tried to clam the flaming girl.  
  
"Hehehe.. sorry bout that!" Meimei back away and balled up a fist, looked at Eriol "You're the one I should be taking my anger one!" Meimei warned.  
  
Syaoran laughed "WATCH OUT! Hiiragizawa! I can see tomorrows newspaper headlines, Eriol Hiiragizawa killed for trying to drown a girl's perfectly good looks, I can see your funeral" Syaoran grinned evilly.  
  
Eriol ignored the comment and got Satsuki's attention. "My! what a beautiful flower."  
  
"No, you'll be in hell instead of heaven when I'm done with you, Eriol" Meimei scared.  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped at both of them. "You flatter me!" Satsuki replaced her angry Face with a pleasant smile that no one could resist.  
  
"Umm.. Satsuki is it? My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Over here are my companions"  
  
"My name is Meimei Haneoka." The redhead let out a smile.  
  
"Well you know me already! So get on with it!"  
  
"Huh? You two know each other?"  
  
"Yeah! We can talk about this later!"  
  
"Satsuki! Can you lead us to your mistress, Sakura Kinomoto?"  
  
"Of course I can but." Satsuki looked at Syaoran for reassurance.  
  
"It's alright! They're with me and like me are here for the same reason. We're on a rescue mission ya know?"  
  
"Well If you say so, since I don't sense any evil in you two I suppose you won't harm Miss Sakura."  
  
"Please Come this way." Satsuki turned around to jump on the balcony.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!" Meimei whined in pain for some food.  
  
"You're so rude, Meimei! I wonder how Asuka Jr. can stand having a girlfriend like you"  
  
"ERIOL! YOU"LL BE SEEING A DEAD WISH FROM ME! MY BOYFRIEND LOVES ME FOR WHO I AM!!" Meimei almost punched him in the face, but Eriol avoided her fierce attack.  
  
"Quite feisty, Aren't we?" Eriol mocked.  
  
By this time, Satsuki and the rest of the gang were currently heading in the direction of the front door of the apartment they were all on top of. At last reaching the door, Satsuki opened it, instantly you could smell a sweet scent of Cherry Blossoms. "Tadaima!' (I'm home!)  
  
"Please take a seat" Satsuki politely offered in the living room.  
  
"Oh Satsuki! You're back early?" The gang overheard voices coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Hai! I managed to master the power of the magical jewel I posses." Satsuki responded cheerfully.  
  
"WOW! You actually did it! That's great news! By the way I was just making a treat for the both of us."  
  
"Treat! What is it?" Satsuki peeked into the oven window.  
  
"Muffins! Speaking of treats, I have a special surprise for you Miss Sakura"  
  
"Special Treat? What are you talking about, Satsuki-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Come on! I'll show you!" Satsuki gently grabbed her wrist and lead her towards the living room.  
  
"Ch-Chotto(Wait!) What are you trying to show me?"  
  
"Well, I can assure you that those Muffins you baked might be finished in one day" Satsuki giggled, knowing what she meant.  
  
Sakura hesitated in looking upon the three beings in the room. Her eyes fell upon a certain Amber-eyed boy.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!" Her emerald pools widened in shock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
  
AN:/ Please REVIEW! I WANT AT LEAST 7 REVIEWS TO continued my fic! THANX! 8PAGES!! ^_^ WATASHI NO NANAME TENSHI 


	7. Bitter Sweet Tears: Tomoyo Appears

Mysterious Destiny

**Mysterious Destiny**

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura. I don't own Kaitou Saint Tail.

A/N: Thank you so much for ALL the reviews! You inspire to keep on writing! If some of you haven't noticed the reviews have gone over 50! I didn't think my fic was able to attract this many reviewers. One important note! I don't think many of you know but Meimei Haneoka. Her name Meimei is pronounced May-me. Get it? Hope ya did!

Last Chapter…

"Oh Satsuki! You're back early?" The gang overheard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Hai! I managed to master the power of the magical jewel I posses." Satsuki responded cheerfully.

"WOW! You actually did it! That's great news! By the way I was just making a treat for the both of us."

"Treat! What is it?" Satsuki peeked into the oven window.

"Muffins! Speaking of treats, I have a special surprise for you Miss Sakura"

"A special treat? What are you talking about, Satsuki-chan?" Sakura asked.

"Come on! I'll show you!" Satsuki gently grabbed her wrist and lead her towards the living room.

"Ch-Chotto(Wait!) What are you trying to show me?"

"Well, I can assure you that those Muffins you baked might be finished in one day"

Satsuki giggled, knowing what she meant.

The two girls entered the living room. The walls were painted of a vibrant blue shade.

A white sofa was in the center of the room. Next to it was a large lamp reflecting a brilliantly bright light.

Sakura hesitated in looking upon the three beings in the room.

Her eyes fell upon a certain Amber-eyed boy.

"SYAORAN-KUN!" Her emerald pools widened in shock.

On with the fic!

**Mysterious Destiny…**

**Chapter 7 – Bitter Sweet Tears: Tomoyo Appears**

A surprised chestnut haired boy looked up at the girl who cried out his name, happiness shined in his amber eyes in relief to see his love and only safe and sound.

Meimei Haneoka stared in curiosity at the auburn haired girl who came in the room.

'Hmm… this must be Sakura.' Meimei looked at the cherry blossom petal in her left hand,

She took a peek at Syaoran's face. Only to see that his cheeks were tinted red.

After that her eyes trailed to Eriol Hiiragizawa, who seemed to have a crazy grin on at the moment. Something occurred to her, Meimei came up with a great idea.

'Hehehe, getting those two lovebirds over there together doesn't sound like a bad idea!

'I'll play matchmaker!' Meimei thought evilly to herself and started to think up of schemes.

Sakura Kinomoto's eyes shined with happiness. "SYAORAN-KUN!"

Letting go of Satsuki's hand, she ran in joy towards him.

Tears streamed down her cheeks.

As soon as he saw Sakura calling his name from the doorway, he left the comfortable sofa to be with her.

"I finally found you… my princess." Syaoran whispered warmly to himself, extending his arms to reach out to her.

Sakura rushed to him but she began to feel light headed, then dizziness overwhelmed her too much causing her to fall on top of Syaoran.

Luckily, Syaoran broke her fall.

"Sakura!"

**The loud sound startled everyone which immediately focused their attention to them.**

"Oh no! Miss Sakura, what's the matter with you?!" Satsuki yelled out worried.

"Oh my god! Is she okay?" Meimei rushed to the scene.

"Sakura!" Eriol did the same as Meimei.

Satsuki felt Sakura's forehead. "She doesn't have a fever of any sort."

"She only fainted."

Meimei chuckled. "She was just excited… to see her one true love again."

Satsuki stared at the giggling girl in confusion. _'One true Love? What's that?_'

Syaoran turned red from embarrassment.

"At least she's fine. Now my little cute descendant has to make her feel better."

Eriol spoke causally.

"Wha-What! What are you talking about Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran got redder from the added comment once realizing he was still in that awkward position. So he slowly sat up with his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist, making sure his movements weren't too quick.

His eyes held a worried expression as he stared at her complexion.

'Just a second ago. The way… The way Satsuki reacted. Her reaction… It just seemed so similar to Tomoyo. Could it be that she has her personality in some twisted way?

Maybe I can find out some more when I can get the chance to speak to her privately.'

Eriol was deeply lost in though about the mysterious **Guardian of the Cards, Satsuki Shinjio**.

He gazed at her still lost in thought.

Satsuki rose from her knees. "Wait here, I'm gonna get her some ice."

"But she didn't hit her head so why bring ice?" Syaoran asked confused.

He was kneeling on the floor, still holding Sakura in his strong pair of arms and on his body.

"Well, I don't know! We need something for her! Oh. I know! I'll bring her some blankets! Be right back." Satsuki spoke nervously throughout the entire conversation.

Satsuki left the room.

"Almost like an overprotective mother taking care of her sick child. Weird isn't?"

Meimei looked in Syaoran's direction. He didn't answer her. He seemed to be lost in his own little world.

Meimei cocked her head. "Hey you okay? You seem like a little lost.

"To save you trouble why don't you carry her to the couch."

Syaoran snapped out of it. "Right! Great idea! You're so smart Meimei!"

"Um…sure." Meimei got a sly grin on her face.

"You weren't planning on staying like that all day, were you?"

Syaoran carried her carefully and set her down on the sofa. He turned his head to look at her.

"Huh? No-No Of course not!" Syaoran stuttered nervously.

"Uh-huh…. I believe you." Meimei decided to stop pestering the poor guy and to see what her old buddy was up to.

Eriol Hiiragizawa was standing with his arms crossed. His back was facing Meimei.

She approaches the sorcerer who seemed to be out of it.

Meimei Haneoka placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey what's up? You've been daydreaming an awful lot unless it's just me."

He turned to face her. Obviously his train of thought was interrupted by her presence and voice.

"Actually I was thinking about—"

"Tomoyo Daidouji, huh? You must really miss her. I know what it's like."

The young sorceress gave him a look of sadness.

"Well I was thinking of her. But it's also something else."

"Hmm… What- What is it?"

"Well there's something strange about that girl." Eriol spoke very quietly about the matter.

"Who Satsuki? She seems like a really nice girl to me." Meimei smiled with her eyes closed.

"Well yea but…" Eriol's features only had seriousness on them.

"But what?" Meimei looked at him, feeling a bit tense.

'_What could possibly be wrong with Satsuki?'_

"It seems to me that she has Tomoyo's personality in a way…"

"Huh? Wait a sec! That can't be true."

"Why can't it?" Eriol said, making the question sound a possibility. Meimei looked up surprised.

Eriol continued, "It's so obvious; her creator is Sakura the Card Mistress. She can do anything she desires with her powers."

"It maybe true…" Syaoran spoke up; he was staring at a sleeping Sakura.

"She does resemble Tomoyo a bit and her behavior is similar to her as well."

Syaoran hesitated.

"What worries me is what Satsuki can do. We don't even know what kind of powers she possesses except for Syaoran who's had the experience already."

Syaoran laughed nervously. "I think I provoked her to fight she's real protective of herself."

"And aware of everything happening around her if I'm not mistaken." Meimei sighed as she leaned herself against a wall.

"Hey Syaoran, I just came up with something." Eriol seemed a bit unsure to reveal what was on his mind.

"What's on your mind?"

"Well what concerns me is…betrayal."

"Betrayal? What are you talking about?" Syaoran asked surprised.

"Is there something wrong?" Meimei asked.

Eriol took in a deep breath. "What truly concerns me the most is betrayal. Satsuki was created from Sakura's magic. She is not made from Clow Reed nor is any of his guardians."

"I find that hard to believe. It's impossible for Satsuki to turn on her own master."

Meimei argued.

"You do realize that anything can happen. Sakura has complete control the cards. But it's unknown whether or not this guardian will get out of control. We don't know if Sakura is lending Satsuki her energy. We don't know anything."

"That's quite true. This means we better keep our guard up and not be too trusting."

Syaoran agreed.

Meimei sighed. "Whatever you guys say. I'm with you and Sakura all the way and like I promised I'm still willing to help you find your friend, Tomoyo."

Syaoran smiled.

"Thank you Meimei." Eriol sincerely thanked his friend.

"Sure! What are friends for?" Meimei winked.

In the kitchen, a teapot blows up some steam.

Sakura awoke from all the noise in the room. She stirred a bit and slowly sat up.

"Syaoran? Where are you?" Sakura whispered.

"I'm right here. Are you feeling better?" Syaoran sat on the chair next to her and held her hand, resulting in Sakura blushing from his touch.

"I'm fine. I wonder why I fainted like that." Sakura wondered, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Maybe you were just too excited to see me." Syaoran smirked.

Sakura laughed at the comment. Afterwards she realized the unknown girl in the room.

"Syaoran, who's that girl?"

"Huh? Oh that's Meimei. She's Eriol's old friend."

"HEY! I'm not that old." Meimei laughed and got closer to Sakura.

Meimei felt her forehead to see if there was any sign of a fever.

Sakura was surprised by her movements.

"Hmm… You seem okay, No fever here."

"Thanks Meimei. But what's with the outfit?"

"Do you have to ask? Remember all those costumes Tomoyo designed for you."

"Oh yea. That's true..." Sakura sweatdropped, remembering everything Tomoyo did in the past back in their childhood.

"I bet it was a cool experience! Anyways this is the only outfit I wear when I go out at night."

"Don't you feel uncomfortable in that? You can change into something else and relax yourself here. I know what it's like to wear a costume."

"I bet you do." Meimei laughed, thinking about Tomoyo.

A serious expression spread across Eriol's features. He walked up to where Sakura was and leaned in to say, "Sakura, I want you to tell me everything about your guardian and her power."

"Whoa! Wait a sec; I don't even get a greeting. Why don't you tell me how you got here?"

"In this dimension? Easy we just combined our powers and created a portal to come find you and Tomoyo. Does that answer your question?" Eriol gave her an evil smirk.

"I get it. Just you guys came. What happened with Meiling?"

"Unfortunately only those with magic can enter this dimension." Syaoran replied.

"Oh. But why do you want to know about my guardian?" Sakura asked, her eyes looking at everyone in the room.

"Its important we all know some kind of information of her." Eriol said seriously.

"I created her, you fool!" Sakura said with laughter said as she sat up.

Eriol cleared his throat. "I'm serious!"

Meimei hid her laughter.

"Basically, Satsuki was created from my own pure magic. She has certain abilities that Kero and Yue don't posses and she has a charm."

"Do you lend her any energy?" Syaoran asked.

"No, why do you ask? I'd only lend her my energy if she was injured but I don't find that necessary."

"How come?" Meimei asked curiously.

Sakura closed her eyes. "Well, Satsuki has a special ability, she has healing powers."

"HEALING POWERS?!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Yeah. Is something wrong with that? By the look on your faces you seem really surprised."

"Ok. I think it's about time I changed out of my clothes." Meimei yawned, while stretching her arms.

Sakura smiled. "You sound tired, my room is upstairs feel free to change into my clothes and take a nap.

"Oh no, watch out Meimei won't let you sleep. Her snores will wake up an entire town." Eriol smirked.

Meimei yawned. "You better feel lucky. I'm too exhausted too deal with you now."

Syaoran and Sakura both laughed.

"Thanks for the hospitality."

Sakura nodded with a smile.

The orange-haired girl proceeded to walk towards the open door.

In the hallway, a crashing sound of silverware was heard from the door.

When Satsuki got a sharpening pain it was too much to bear, that she had dropped everything in her hands.

A noise is heard. An object fell on the floor. This was when Meimei decided to get up and change her clothes. Satsuki arrived with a tray of four cups with tea, ice and a blanket over her arm for Sakura.

Satsuki was hiding in the shadows, listening to the entire conversation.

Meimei suspiciously assumed someone was hiding so she called out for the person to reveal themselves.

Meimei's sleepy eyes widened. Meimei quickened her paced towards the doorway.

Sakura widened her eyes. "Was that Satsuki?" She turned to Syaoran, "Please help me see what just happened. I still feel a bit weak."

Syaoran nodded at her request. Eriol pitched in to help.

Outside the living room, Satsuki had dropped everything she had been carrying.

On the floor, the tray containing four teacups lay spread in a mess of the contents spill from them.

Her hard work went to waste. Everyone momentarily forgot about the important topic of the conversation. All their attention was on Satsuki.

A sudden sharpening pain was felt by Satsuki causing her to lose control of her hands.

Tilting her head back she screamed the pain was too much.

Satsuki yelled in frustration "Make it stop!"

"Take me out of this misery! Please someone!" Tears streamed down her cheeks while screaming out in pain.

**Elsewhere at a Distant Beach**

The strong wind blew the ocean into huge amounts of waves. The tidal waves smoothly hit the island so ever gently. Among it all a body was resting on the soft sandy seashore.

A young girl woke up from a deep sleep. **Her head was filled with confusion. **

As she attempted to arise to her feet she felt a sharpening pain in her right shoulder.

The girl groaned in pain and clenched onto her shoulder tightly.

Now on her wobbly two feet while trying to set them down firmly she looked at her surroundings.

She felt a mixture of confusion and fright inside herself. Loneliness was even a part of these emotions.

The slight breeze blew her long raven hair gently. Her bright blue eyes clouded with fear. She winced at the pain going through her. Perhaps the only question that can't be answered would be 'What am I doing here?'

The winded howled as a response.

--

A pink glow emitted from underneath Satsuki's white kimono.

For some unknown reason, Satsuki ran outside, with Sakura and Syaoran behind her.

--

Once Sakura was outside, Satsuki was no where to be found and so she walked her way towards the lake.

The girl just stared off into the distance. Then she came back to her senses.

A soft gasp escaped Tomoyo's lips. "Where is Sakura?"

Tomoyo placed her hands on her cheeks with a worried expression. "What if something happened to her?"

A look of determination struck her. "I have to find her unless she's buried here somewhere."

Tomoyo winced in pain again. A bit of hope lingered within her which initiated the search for her best friend.

"Sakura! Sakura! Can you hear me?" Tomoyo placed her hand near her mouth and shouted her name repeatedly.

"She isn't responding…" She lowered her hands to her sides.

The girl with raven tresses lowered her knees to the sand beneath her and dug in desperation at the thought that Sakura could be suffocating from the sand.

Her continuous digging around seemed endless, it could've been about ten minutes of passing.

Then, she sat down and slammed both her fists on her lap in frustration. "Where can she be? Is she dead?" A tear slid down her cheek.

Once she realized what she was doing, she shook her head, not accepting defeat.

She rose to her feet, to see if there were any sources of human life in this area she found herself in.

Tomoyo walked along the shore, the water gently brushed her feet, but not even that could sooth her nerves.

Far off in the distance, there seemed to be someone walking. It appeared to be a woman.

Tomoyo's amethyst eyes gleamed with joy. She quickened her pace towards the person just ahead of her.

The woman turned around to see who was behind her. At her surprise, Tomoyo had fallen to her knees in front of her.

"Please, you need to help me. I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen her around her?"

"Well, first off can you give me a short description of her?" The woman helped Tomoyo back up to her feet.

"Of course. She has short auburn hair and emerald eyes and around my height."

The woman appeared to be in deep thought. "I believed I saw her walking around her. Hmm…"

She turned to look forward and pointed to a cave. "Over there. I saw this girl you speak of walk in there."

"What? But she hates the dark. Why would she go in there?"

"Don't worry I'll help you look for her."

The two girls had to swim towards the cave since there was no bridge to take them there.

Once standing in front of the cave, Tomoyo realized that there was no way to see inside without any light.

"Wait a second, there's something here. It looks broken but it just might work."

The woman held a broken lantern and entered the cave.

"Why don't I light the rest of the way for you?"

"I'd greatly appreciate that." Tomoyo smiled. Once her back was turned to the woman, she winced in pain again.

They were halfway into the cave with no success.

"So Tomoyo, why are we even wasting our time here?" the woman asked in an uncaring voice.

"Wait, how did you know my name?" Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks.

"That's not important." The woman got closer to her and wrapped one arm around Tomoyo.

"It's time we go." The woman used her other free hand, within it a small beam begin to form, she then sent it into Tomoyo's stomach.

Tomoyo fainted. The woman laughed evilly. Both women disappeared and reappeared in a very dark and eerie place.

"Here, she is just as you requested, my lord." The woman named Miaka carried Tomoyo in her arms whom was still unconscious.

"Good. Now get her ready. Everything is going exactly as I planned." said the man, who hid himself in the shadows.

Miaka carelessly let Tomoyo fall on the floor and snapped her fingers.

Tomoyo awoke but she wasn't the same. Miaka began to chant under her breath.

Tomoyo wore a dark red long sleeved gown, revealing cleavage and some skin.

The gorgeous gown compliments her, filling in her curves.

Miaka had Tomoyo in the outfit with a simple spell.

Chaos was quite pleased with the outcome. He finished it off with his final touch.

A magical diamond cross appeared around her neck.

"Now she is one of us."

"Indeed."

"Now that it is done, it's about time we lure the Card Mistress here."

"Let's put her to the test."

**At the Lake**

"You just don't know how difficult it is. How hard it is to not be able to find your best friend. I've known her all my life." Sakura cried her eyes out.

Syaoran glanced into the water to see his reflection.

"I know what you're going through. I understand because Tomoyo is my best friend too. When you went missing I was a complete wreck. Even Meiling had to get me out of it before I got worse."

Sakura perked up, her hands parted away her face a little.

"The reason was that you mean more to me than Tomoyo. I mean more than a best friend.

I'm sorry for suspecting Satsuki. I know that must've upset you a lot." He held his head low, hoping for a response.

Sakura parted her hands away from her face. She turned around, letting a smile curl up on her lips.

"Thank you!" Syaoran was taken by surprise literally. Since Sakura had just willingly thrown herself into his arms without warning.

"I feel the same way!" Tears of happiness slid down her cheeks.

"Sakura…what I want to say is that I-I-I Love You."

The auburn haired girl looked up at him. "I love you too."

The couple embraced into a hug. Then they looked into each others eyes and got closer and closer…

A young woman appeared out of thin air, she seemed to be floating on the lake.

She raised both of her arms in the air, stopping them in a straight line and shot two beams of light towards the unaware sorcerers.

Before the beam of light hit them, a golden haired girl arrived just in time to push her mistress to the ground. Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura before they hit the solid pavement.

Satsuki got in front of Syaoran, allowing herself to take the hit.

The young woman smirked evilly.

"No Satsuki!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran stood in shock as Satsuki defended him. She slowly grew weak and he caught her in his arms.

Sakura's eyes trailed to the one who stirred up the trouble. Her eyes widened in shock at realizing who she was. "T-Tomoyo?"

Syaoran set Satsuki down gently next to Sakura.

"How can she be Tomoyo? Tomoyo doesn't have any powers." Syaoran pointed out.

"Damn! I'm not just going to sit here and watch!" Satsuki was about to get up, but Sakura grabbed her wrist.

"You're not going anywhere. You're weak. I can sense it."

Satsuki looked at her surprised.

"Alright then" the pendant around his neck transformed into his sword.

Without hesitation, Syaoran decided not waste precious time. He took out an ofuda and smashed it against his sword causing swirls of fire to soar towards the target.

"Fire! Come to my aid!" Syaoran

"Na-uh! I don't think so." A feminine voice whispered into Syaoran's ear, literally scaring the hell out of him.

"Who the hell?"

The fire didn't even burn her, instead it went around her.

"What?!" Syaoran was taken back.

"But that's impossible it should've worked!"

"Not unless she's protected against any source of energy."

The same feminine voice echoed in the shadows.

"Who's there?!" Sakura demanded.

"That is none of your concern...Card Mistress" the voice said.

It seemed as if an illusion. But it sadly wasn't.

"What have you done to Miss Tomoyo?" Satsuki demanded.

"Why should I tell you? Besides it's not you I'm after. It's her." the woman pointed at Sakura.

"What do you want?" Syaoran glared.

"It's not me who wants her. However, someone else does."

"Someone else does? Who is it?"

"Sakura, if you really want me back. Then come find me please!" Tomoyo's old self was returning.

"Tomoyo! I will rescue, no matter what I promise you."

'Maybe there is still some hope left.' Syaoran thought.

After the touching moment, her darkness took over. "It's a shame you didn't die because all of you should be gone by now!"

"What did you do to her?"

The woman laughed icily, pure evil surrounded her. "Come to us. You will find the hidden secrets you search for. As well as encounter him soon."

"Encounter who? What is his name?" Sakura asked in frustration.

The woman smiled evilly, not even bothering to answer her.

"Tomoyo, I believe we must depart. Our time here was short and we must go." The woman persuaded the raven haired girl.

"Yes, my master is awaiting our return." Just when they were about to leave.

"Wait what's your name?" Syaoran asked.

'I might as well…' she thought. "My name is Miaka."

A strong wind of flower petals surrounded Miaka and disappeared in thin air.

Tomoyo lowered herself into the lake's water. She appeared to be drowning, but she wasn't at all and slowly disappeared in it. Traces of blood remained in the water but soon vanished as if it was never there.

"No wait!"

Satsuki went running but it was too late, the two had already vanished. She clenched her fists in anger.

Sakura reached her hand into the water and attempted to grab Tomoyo's hand but she was too late. She was gone again.

Syaoran comforted the nerve-wrecked Sakura. "I-I promise that I will get her back no matter what. Whoever he is I'll make sure pays for what he's done."

Satsuki approached her crying mistress. "Miss Sakura…I think I'm capable of using my full strength of power." She announced.

Her emerald pools looked deep into her guardian's amethyst pools with seriousness.

"Are you sure?" she carefully asked.

The golden-haired girl nodded in confidence. Turning her attention to the lake, she stared thoughtfully at the trail of blood that was one there.and only pondered of it.

_A/N: Please Review. I haven't given up on this story. I just need you encouragement. Let me know what you think and any ideas on what you think will happen. I know it was a long wait, please bear with me. Three years is a long time, I do realize that. But you all inspire me to continue writing._


End file.
